


don't know what happened

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: its just awsome trust me





	don't know what happened

Something very heavy is on my left arm. what is it i cant remember anything of last night i can only remember me and chat noir went on patrol. i cant remember anything else why cant i remember. why is it so windy in my room.  
"ladybug shut off that darn alarm clock"  
i don't have a road setting on my alarm clock it sounds like cars wait the thing on my arm just talked wait it just called me ladybug. why dose that voice sound oddly like chat noir. my eyes pop open oh my god i feel a sleep on top of the eiffel tower with chat noir and oh my god what the hell is that flashing light and why can i feel something other then chat noir suit .  
"chat noir its not my alarm clock its your phone"  
"hmm oh it is let voice mail get it"  
"no get up your ring tone is annoying almost as annoying as you oh chat we feel asleep on the eiffel tower"  
"what oh no don't look at me i'm de transformed and oh my god you're in under were and a bra were is are kwamis and what happened last night and oh my god were is my cloths"  
"pick up your phone please"  
"ok don't bug out hello" he picks it up and the first thing he hears  
"were the hell are you"  
"it's always nice hearing your lovely voice dad"  
"it is one in the after noon why are you not home you know how much rescheduling were going to have to do you were not at school either were are you now"  
"sleeping before you woke me up" marinette snickered  
"this is not funny you get home know and oh my god why am i getting news people saying that you're half naked on the eiffel tower agreste naked on the eiffel tower with a mystery girl is trending wright know why is it trending and who's the girl"  
"'i don't know maybe a hoker would you be so proud of me"  
"tell me at least did you were a condom or am i going to have grand kids"  
"i don't know i cant remember much hey people down there do you see a condom down there"  
every one in the audience says "no"  
"look forward to being a grandpa adrien you get down from there your in so much"  
"oh sorry dad losing reception buy" the girl next to him was laughing her head off  
"you think this is funny don't you know were going to have to show each other or identity's know you are going to be the mother of are child"  
"fine one tow three" she turned around  
"mari"  
"adrien"  
"oh my god well this was interesting now how bout we find are clothes and kwamis you know your going to be the most envied girl because your dating me wright"  
"so is chat noir for dating ladybug"  
"so were dating now"  
"only if you want to"  
"oh trust me i want to"  
"so what do you say lets go down there and great the public"  
"lets go future miss agreste"

authers note thank you so much for giving it so many views and comment i love hereing from you so wright me


End file.
